One and Only
by Simple Heart
Summary: Suits AU! Mike Ross is in love with his prostitute roommate Harvey, but getting close to him is proving easier said than done.  Snark and angst ensues.
1. You've Been on My Mind

This is a response to a prompt on the suitsmeme on Livejournal. It's a song fic based on Adele's One and Only: The POV in the song is Mike's. Harvey is either a man-whore or prostitute. Mike is his friend who is in love with him. Happy ending please :) I know this one is short but the lyrics really do say everything.

I couldn't agree more anon! I'm having fun writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it too.

* * *

><p>It's late when Mike hears Harvey's key in the lock. He pauses his game and grins as his friend and roommate shuffles in. Harvey's blond hair is disheveled as usual, and Mike can practically smell the musk of sex from the sofa. His grin widens and he tilts his head further back.<p>

"Heya Harv. Good night?" The only light in the apartment is an orange glow from the kitchen, and a brighter blue glow from the TV. Somehow, Harvey still finds the shadowy part of the doorway, and Mike almost misses the frown on the man's face as he turns around.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" There's a stern reprimand hidden in Harvey's tired voice. "And what did I say about calling me Harv?"

Mike just snorts and rolls his eyes. He tilts his head back up before he gets a head rush and twists around to stare at his roommate instead. "That you would personally hide my body where no one would find it. But considering you look more likely to do a face plant than come after me with a knife in some sort of bloodlust… I think I'm safe."

Harvey just grunts as he toes out of his shoes and hangs his coat up by the door. As tired and wrung out as he probably is, he still scoops up Mike's discarded jacket off a chair and hangs it up too. There's a tiny spark of guilt in the younger man's chest as he notes the sagging shoulder under Harvey's tight black sweater.

"Bad night?" It's more of a statement than a question, and a worried frown tugs at the corner of Mike's mouth when he gets a sigh as a reply.

"Nothing to worry about." Harvey pads over to ruffle Mike's mop of shaggy hair. "And I'll ask again. What are you doing up, don't you have work tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's my day off, jackass." Mike calls after his friends retreating back. "They changed my schedule remember? And take a shower! You reek!"

The only reply he gets is Harvey's middle finger before the bathroom door clicks shut.

"To think I saved left over take out for you too!" Mike grins and shakes his head before settling back into the couch. His thumb hovers over the B button as he listens to the shower running. Harvey seems to be in worse shape every time he comes home at night. Mike worries about the man constantly, despite protests that he can handle himself, because being a prostitute like - at least - doubles his odds of getting arrested or murdered on the job. Mike knows Harvey's not going to stop, not without a good reason, and that fact kills him just a little on the inside. It doesn't help he's in love with his egotistical, man-whore best friend and roommate either…

Mike quickly restarts the game as the shower turns off and plays as if he hadn't been interrupted in the first place.

"Seriously I thought we agreed on a bed time for you." Harvey's voice is muffled by the towel he is drying his hair off with.

"Would you give it up _mother_?" Mike leans back to watch his friends ass as he bends over to rummage in the fridge. "And the plate's already in the microwave, ready to be reheated."

"I'm not going to have to worry about food poisoning am I?" Harvey raises an eyebrow in Mike's direction.

"Yes Harvey, I'm secretly trying to kill you through E coli poisoning. It's part of my larger plan to get the apartment to myself." Mike leans forward to grab the remote and switch off his game, knowing full well Harvey was going to sit down next to him to eat. For someone so prim and proper, the man sure enjoyed eating on furniture.

"Like you could afford this place without me." Harvey sticks his thumb in his mouth and hisses around it. Gingerly carrying the plate in one hand, he walks over and sits down on Mike's feet. At least he would have if the younger man hadn't known what was going to happen.

"I can't help if the economy tanked and they cut my hours and wage." Mike flops back against the armrest and props his feet on his friend's lap. "Oh by the way, I got the second job I applied for at that twenty-four hour grocery place."

Harvey's glare is sharp and holds a bit of warning.

His only other reply is a huff, but since Harvey doesn't actually say anything, Mike assumes the subject is dropped and takes advantage. "I love you too Harvey." He leans forward to pat his friend's leg and almost gets stabbed with a fork for his troubles.

Sighing, Mike just shrinks into the cushions and flaps a hand. "It won't interfere with any of 'our time', and I'm only going to be working part time there so I won't end up sleep deprived or anything." He wiggles his toes and grins.

"Stay on that side of the sofa," Harvey says around a mouthful of noodles, "and I might let you live."

Want and contentment war in Mike's mind as he laughs at the empty threat. A sick little twist to his heart makes his breath hitch. It wasn't fair, but then again life didn't play by some rule book, so he just closes his eyes and laughs just that much harder. The joke's really not that funny, but they're both just this side of tired induced hysteria and it's better than the alternative. Things aren't right, and really haven't been since they met, when Mike answered Harvey's ad for a roommate. They were both more than a little fractured, but they didn't ask questions and things just worked. Still, every day the scales keep tipping toward something big. Things are starting to strain, and it is only a matter of time before they snap back.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R please! Chapter two is pretty much done, it just needs to be cleaned up, so until next time! Toodles!<p> 


	2. I Lose Myself in Time

Hey guys! I want to thank you for the lovely reviews. I honestly haven't ever had a story that practically writes itself and I can update daily. Your reviews help with that so thanks. This chapter is some filler and back story, but I promise we'll be getting to the major plotting soon. These two are just to fun to play with to not write some snark.

* * *

><p>Harvey and Mike met a year and a half ago. After searching the classifieds high and low for an apartment in his price range, a shared two bedroom, one bath apartment with plenty of floor space and about five blocks from his work seemed like a godsend. At least until he met Harvey for the first time. The man had taken one look at him, told him his kicked puppy look wasn't welcome, and to kindly get the fuck out. Naturally, Mike couldn't just let things lie, and after more or less spouting off some memorized statistics - and possibly a little blackmail - he had the apartment. Well half of it, and Harvey was very vocal about that fact. As long as he had a sofa and paid his half of the rent, Mike could do whatever the hell he wanted.<p>

Things were a bit rocky at first, and they really weren't around the apartment at the same time. Yet after weeks of avoidance, they somehow ended up on the same schedule. Not long after that, Mike had started fixing a little extra when he made dinner and Harvey ate it when he got home and didn't complain. Even Mike's road kill couch eventually got the older man's approval. It was all fine and dandy, and they were sort of friends. Their land lord Jessica smiled constantly when she came by to check on things, and Mike and Harvey were camped out on the couch debating the pros and cons of olives on pizza. Mike was dead set against them, but with Jessica's creepy smile haunting him, Harvey easily won that argument.

He considers the start of their true friendship the morning he woke up sick as a dog. Trying to puke one's guts up quietly is almost next to impossible, but that didn't deter him. It had been early in the morning and Harvey had probably just managed to get to sleep, so saying Mike was surprised when someone appeared beside him was an understatement. The man had stayed with him until the vomiting had subsided and his fever had broken. The whole thing is still fuzzy in Mike's mind, but the fact Harvey had even taken a night off of work to make sure he hadn't passed out in his own vomit meant a lot. Not that his roommate would ever admit to caring for anyone other than himself.

Over the next year Harvey's mother henning only got worse, and Mike made sure to annoy his roommate as much as possible. It's a friendship that works for the both of them and neither wants to change the status quo. Mike has kept his secrete desire to have Harvey to himself, and Harvey was staying tight lipped about whatever was wearing him down. Mike had a feeling it was a new client; Harvey works for one of those places where people call, and Harvey is sent. It means he could retire whenever he wants, and that was the only reason the younger man left the other alone about his choice of profession.

Now, Mike is getting ready for his first night at his new job. He can feel a pair of eyes burning holes into his garish green and white uniform, and it's not helping. "May I remind you that this way, we'll have more money and maybe you won't have to go on as many midnight forays?" He remarks dryly and pins Harvey with a blank look.

The taller man just shifts where he's leaning against the door jam and stays quiet.

Mike makes a face as he holds up the worst part of his uniform. A garish green vest hangs limply from his fingers and even his roommate winces in sympathy. "Right, right I remember. Rule number one, no patronizing the other's job, which, may I remind you, applies to you too." He slips on the vest and with a final tug to make sure it's strait, he grabs his keys and heads out into the hall.

Harvey trails behind with his hands in his pockets. Mike doesn't have to turn around to know there's a scowl on his face.

"I wanted another job and I got one. You can stop your look of utter disapproval and doom." Mike sighs, pausing in the entry way.

"Just be careful okay? After working two shifts in a row you'll be tired. I don't want to get a call to come and scrape you and that death contraption you call a bike off the street." Harvey glares at the wall just to the side of Mike, and he misses the small smile growing on his friends face.

"Aye, aye cap'n!" Mike give's a fake salute, and heads out the door, but not before sticking his head back in. "Oh and you so totally care!" He hightails it out of their before Harvey finds something to throw at him. There's a grin plastered on his face all the way to work.

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

After working the night shift at the grocery, he has twenty minutes to change and bike over to his first job. It's nine in the morning and he still has to get the meat cooking for when they open at ten. In total, it will be sixteen hours total before he's done and on his way home. Mike would prefer to be a server, but after the whole 'soup incident', he's stuck in the kitchen. He's bilingual thanks to his college years, and so he gets along with the Hispanics well enough.

By the end of his shift at five o'clock, Mike's ready to fall asleep on his bike. Somehow, he makes it back to the apartment with only a scare or two and he can feel his bed calling from the stairs. Getting past the sofa turns out to be the real challenge as he shrugs out of his jacket and shoes. There's a note from Harvey on the counter, and it's no surprise that he's had to head out early.

Some clients like to start earlier in the afternoon and Mike's used to it by now. Ignoring the note's blatant block scrawl telling him to go sleep in a 'real bed', he face plants into the couch fully clothed. Squirming around until his face is on Harvey's side, he takes a deep breath of the scent that is wholly familiar and drifts off. He's going to wake up with a crick in his neck but honestly, he doesn't give a rat's ass, and besides, Harvey will be home in eight-ish hours to kick his ass into bed.

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

Mike slowly returns to awareness by the feeling of hairs standing up on the back of his neck. Even half asleep he knows what it means. "G'way, lemme alone." He mumbles into a cushion and curls his face into the crook of his arm.

"I think you lost that right when you ignored my direct order that you sleep in your own bed." Harvey's voice floats closer as he moves to stand by his roommate. "How is that position even comfortable?"

"S'not." Mike reaches out blindly and latches onto a thigh and nuzzles into it. It smells a lot like Harvey and even though he can tell the man hasn't taken a shower yet, he still doesn't want to let go. "You're though."

"Mike... let go." Harvey sounds a little exasperated and he reaches down to pry Mike loose. "You need to go to bed like a good little boy and stop acting like a limpet."

"Fine." Letting go and flopping onto his back, Mike stares blankly at the ceiling.

"You're not awake are you?" Harvey is a vague shape as the young man shakes his head. After a sigh(,) a hand reaches out to haul Mike to his feet. "C'mon, I'm too tired to deal with you and you obviously need to quit your second job."

"Ha ha, nice try." Mike mumbles, stumbling behind Harvey while being towed by his wrist. A sudden thought has him tugging them to a halt. "What about you eating something? I brought something home. Barely managed to put it in the fridge before I fell asleep." He's starting to wake up some and he half turns, ready to go heat up the meal.

Harvey rolls his eyes in the dark and yanks Mike toward his room and shoves him inside. "Sleep. Now. Do you have to work tomorrow?"

Mike squints at his bedroom, making out the white square blob that should be his mattress before turning back to his roommate. "Yup, I close at the one place. That's it." He stifles a yawn.

"Good, then we're both sleeping in. Make it past ten and I might make my famous Belgian waffles for you. Now, need I repeat myself?" Even in the dark, Mike can make out Harvey crossing his arms and raising and an eyebrow.

It must be the sleep deprivation, or the fact he actually missed Harvey. It could be both, but either way the result is the same. He giggles before leaning into his friend's personal space and kissing his cheek. "Aww you do care Harv!" After a quick pat on the arm, Mike turns and strips his shirt off before pulling the sheets back and flopping into his bed.

He completely misses it as Harvey's shocked expression dissolves into a fond smile. The older man walks away shaking his head to go heat up his _very_ late dinner and relax a little before he gets some sleep as well.

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

The next morning Mike is up before ten, but he still gets his waffles, more because even Harvey isn't immune to his puppy eyes and less with it's what Harvey wants for breakfast too. The conversation could've been better considering they're arguing over Mike's new job. Either way, Mike gets to spend some time staring at sleep mused blond hair and Harvey's toned chest. Mike had established in the first week that he wasn't going to stop ogling, and the older man almost seems to enjoy it. The only down side effect is Harvey's ego grows three sizes every time he catches Mike… So he stuffs his face with waffles and wishes for the one person he can't have.

* * *

><p>Reviews are my lifeblood so please R&amp;R! Hope you enjoyed!<p> 


	3. I Grow Fonder Every Day

And so the fic keeps on trucking! I promise the angst is coming, but until then enjoy the half frozen Mike and fluff! I do have work tomorrow and I'm going to try and get another chapter up afterwards, but if not hope this extra long chap will tide you over. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words below and I'm not making any money off this. Beta'd by the lovely Nikki. Trust me this would be a jumbled mess of jargon with out her.

* * *

><p>Mike has been studiously keeping an eye on the weather predictions for a week or so. Why? Snow had been forecast and he is determined to drag Harvey out into it. Everyday his shoulders seem to be getting more hunched and he's rarely smiling. It breaks Mike's heart a little to see him like that, especially since Harvey refuses every offer of help. It's only his duty as a friend to drag the sourpuss out into the park for a snowball fight after all. Of course Mike feels a little selfish, in that he really just wants to do it so he can see a Harvey smile. They're special, considering a genuine smile is hard to come by, and maybe on top of that, Harvey's burning desire for Mike will finally be realized and they'll race back to the apartment and fall into bed together. Yeah, even Mike snorts at the plausibility of that one.<p>

Instead, he dashes over to the window above the sink and grins. Part one of his plan is in place and all he has to do is get Harvey up and convinced that playing in the snow is a good thing. He stands in front of his friend's whitewashed door a few more minutes than he probably should. Who can blame him; Harvey is like a dragon with horrible morning breath when he wakes up to early.

Taking a deep breath, and kissing his life goodbye, Mike pounds on the door and shouts, "Harvey! Get up! It _snowed_! I have the coffee ready and you promised!" Turning and dashing for the kitchen before his roommate turns into the hulk and comes through the door, Mike sets out a steaming mug on the counter and waits. He's pretty sure a little part of Harvey died when he agreed to going out in the snow yesterday, but there really hadn't been much of a choice. Sure, Mike felt bad pestering him so much, but he wanted some Harvey time damn it and he was finally going to get it.

"Good morning." He chirps brightly as a sleep mused Harvey - sans shirt - stumbles into the kitchen. Mike gets a glare in response as he offers the mug of coffee.

"It's too early for me to deal with your over eager puppy routine." The older man collapses into a kitchen chair and slumps against the table. He looks about two minutes from falling back to sleep and Mike hurries to get breakfast plated up.

"I promised to make it worth your while. So… Pancakes!" With two plates balanced on one splayed hand, and the butter dish as syrup balanced on the other, he presents them to Harvey. Well, presents is a nice way of saying he almost drops everything, and the other hand reaches to grab the plates before they hit the floor.

"Are you sure you're any safer working in the kitchen? God you're accident prone." Harvey sets the plates down and runs a hand through his hair.

Mike just grins cheekily and reaches over to mess up the soft blond locks until his hands are knocked away. "Aww, Harvey! That's the nicest thing you've said to me all morning."

"It's pretty much the only thing I've said to you." He holds up his cup for Mike to refill, before meticulously buttering his pancakes.

Mike digs right in, eager to get a start on the day. "Why do you have to do that?" He says around a mouthful.

"Do what?" Harvey doesn't even look up as he starts cutting the pancakes into neat little squares.

"The whole proper thing. I mean, you're cutting that into two by two squares and you make sure there's an even coating of butter. Where's the fun of just slapping some butter on it and wolfing it down?" Mike gestures vaguely to the stack.

"At least I don't get heartburn afterward." Harvey throws back, looking disgusted as Mike speaks with his mouth full of food.

"But you need to liiiiive. Look at you! You're all… all stuffy. It snowed man; have some mindless fun throwing frozen projectiles at other people." Mike gestures with his syrupy fork.

Harvey frowns at the splattered sticky goo now on the table, "What does acting like a kid have to do with pancakes?"

"It's a metaphor or something. Either way, I'm saying you need to get out and have some fun before you turn into a hermit that only goes out at night. Scratch that, you're not a hermit. You're some sort of grumpy vampire that pretends he hates the world." Mike takes a final swallow of his milk and grabs his now empty plate to take it to the sink.

"I do hate the world, and I'm not a hermit. What does it matter anyway? It's just snow." Harvey eyes the white outside.

"Come now Harvey, snow is like the most fun ever! It's almost like you've never been in a snow ball fight before." Mike wasn't expecting the confirming silence and he whirls around to stare at his roommate open mouthed. "You've never been in a snowball fight?"

Harvey lifts one shoulder in a non committal shrug. "Didn't really see the point as a kid."

"Oh my god, you really were born an asshole that wouldn't know what fun was if it bit you in the ass." Mike continues right over Harvey's sharp protest of being called an asshole. "Finish eating now. We're heading to the park ASAP; you must experience a snowball fight before you can truly live!" He grins and leaves his plate in the sink to dash off for his bedroom. Used to Mike's odd behavior, Harvey finishes eating and follows at a much slower pace, still nursing his coffee.

To Mike's disappointment and annoyance, Harvey is still getting dressed by the time he explodes out of his own room. Dressed head to toe in weather gear and snow boots, he's ready for whatever winter can dish out. "Harvey…" He whines, pouting and stomping toward the living room. He's already stashed coffee and hot cocoa in thermoses and they're sitting on the counter. Mike double checks to make sure he has his snow pants and sweats on in the right order, and that his stocking cap is on straight. He's been planning this so he has everything ready to go, and in hindsight he should've taken Harvey's narcissism into account. "I bet he even plucks his eye brows every morning."

"What was that?" A voice comes from behind him and his cap is pulled down over his eyes.

"Hey!" Flailing blindly, Mike ends up falling on his ass before he can peel the material off. "Har, har. You ready to go?" He grouses as he levers himself to his feet.

"Yup." Harvey moves past him toward the door. Even under his thick coat, you can still tell the man is built and it's so not fair.

"Wait up! Do you even know how to get there?" Mike scrambles after him.

"Central park? I should hope so." Harvey is kind enough to let Mike go through the door first and locks it behind them.

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

Rachel, Trevor and Jenny were waiting for them. They were friends Mike has more or less collected over the years. They've all slept with one another at one point or the other, and now just enjoy hanging out between work shifts. He hasn't gotten to see them very often lately, thanks to his second job and pinning for his roommate. The trio waves once they spot them.

Mike turns somewhat sheepishly toward a suddenly cold and schooled Harvey. "Surprise? You can't really have an awesome, amazing snowball fight with only two people, so I invited them. I hope you don't mind…" He ducks his head when the man's expression doesn't change.

Then Harvey's moving forward, "Why would I?" Not many people would be able to pick up on the cold tone underlying his voice, but Mike does.

Harvey's not a very social person to start with, and Mike knows he'll be paying for not telling him there would be others involved later. It seems, to him at least, that Harvey didn't have a lot of friends as a child and he disguises his social awkwardness under cold indifference. So Mike is determined to teach him that not all people are douches and that yes, he can be a real human being and not an emotionless robot.

They split into teams first, and things go well enough. The girls choose Harvey while it's just Mike and Trevor against the three of them. Harvey kind of lingers to the side, only occasionally throwing a snow ball when Mike leaves himself open. At least that is until he gets a face full of snow, courtesy of Mike's retaliation. After that, no one is safe. Mike totally blames him for the de-evolution of the game, because it turns into every man for himself and Mike seems to not only be the weakest player, but the favorite target. He runs for his life, ducking behind whatever cover he can find. It never fails though, someone is always waiting close by and he's exhausted and stumbling before long.

There's a small dip behind some trees and he thinks he's finally found a hiding spot where he can catch his breath. He can hear Trevor's yells, and Rachel and Jenny's screams and giggles, but they seem to be moving further away. Breathing a sigh of relief, he debates just flopping down onto the ground. At least until he hears someone clearing their throat. Harvey's standing about six feet in front of him, snowball in one hand and a murderous glint in his eyes. Mike just groans and hangs his head; it's time to pay the devil. Why does it matter? Giving up, he flops face first into the snow and just lays there. He can almost _hear_ Harvey's confusion, because no matter what he thinks, the man's not completely unreadable. A plan hatches in Mike's mind and he waits for the sound of crunching footsteps getting closer.

Once they're close enough he springs his trap. Suddenly latching onto a leg, Mike uses his weight to pull Harvey down and then lunges across his chest to keep him on the ground. The snowball is lost somewhere in the fall and Mike buries his face into his friend's overly fluffy jacket. "No more please!"

Harvey just grunts and lifts a hand to try and pry Mike off. "Stop that, I can't breathe. You knocked the breath out of me." His voice does sound a little breathy, and Mike shifts but doesn't get up.

"You sound like you're talking just fine to me. And I've had enough. Uncle. Uncle. I'm not sure if I can even walk another step at this point." Mike wails dramatically, latching onto Harvey's arm next.

"Stop it and get off." Harvey sounds annoyed and there's a slight flush on his face and Mike can't tell if it's from the cold, the exercise or something else, but he finds it a bit endearing. Flushing a bit himself, he lets his head thwack against his friend's chest again.

Heaving a sigh and muttering about immature children, Harvey pulls them both up into a sitting position. He has one arm around Mike's back to keep him steady, and it's oh so tempting to shuffle that little bit closer.

"Oh ho, what have we here?" Rachel's voice breaks into Mike's fantasy and he jack knifes away from Harvey and falls flat on his back.

"Ow…" He whines, staring at the gray clouds drifting across the sky.

"Serves you right." Harvey chuckles standing up and dusting off the snow Mike got all over him.

"Mike, you didn't tell me you and Mr. Hunk over there finally hooked up." Rachel has this look on her face and Mike knows she knows they're not together. He needs to have a talk with her about timing and tact at some point. That or tell her that yes, there is such a thing as basic human decency.

Scrambling to his feet, Mike is quick to protest. "We didn't! We're not-," He's cut off as he loses his balance and only Harvey's quick reflexes keep him upright. "Seriously, Harvey's pretty much hooked up with everyone _but_ me." His words are sincere, but since he's still being held against his roommate's side.

Trevor and Jenny are snickering in the background, immune to Mike's glare and Rachel just raises a brow.

"And here I thought you'd finally done better than hooking up with this low life over here." Jenny jerks her thumb at an affronted Trevor.

"I'll have you know I'm quite the catch." Trevor easily protests and leans in to kiss Jenny.

Mike feels, rather than hears, what seems to be a growl coming from Harvey. Glancing up, he follows the man's glare toward Trevor. Why in the world Harvey would be angry at Trevor? Either way, he just shakes his head and pushes away from the man. "Don't you guys have somewhere else to be, or you know a room to take that into." He makes a face at the full on make out session.

Rachel sighs. "You just had to remind me that I, in fact, have a life, didn't you?" Walking over she gives him a hug and a peck on the cheek. "Be good. And be careful okay?" With that she gives Harvey a wave and goodbye and heads toward the nearby parking lot. Trevor and Jenny pull apart with matching blushes and say their good byes, and nice to meet you Harvey's, and escape as well.

"What do I see in them?" Mike shakes his head, but grins anyway. Turning toward Harvey, he tilts his head up. "So how was your first snowball fight? Did you enjoy creaming me, because I'm pretty sure I have ice burns or frost bite."

Harvey's staring at him with an intense, thoughtful expression, and it's making Mike uncomfortable to be honest. Like he's being peeled back layer by layer. "It was… fun." Harvey's face breaks into a half smile before continuing. "Seeing you flail around like a dying octopus was my favorite part."

"Harvey." Mike socks him in the arm, but the other man just starts laughing and dodges out of the way. Another mini snowball fight rages for a few moments, until Mike trips like the accident prone guy he is and ends up with snow in uncomfortable places.

"You okay?" Harvey's breathing hard above him, and underneath all the melting snow stuck in his hair, he actually looks concerned.

"I don't think I can walk back to the car, I wore my legs out. Carry me?" Mike tries to look as pitiful as possible and holds his arms out like a child.

That's how he finds himself getting a piggyback ride from Harvey as they tromp across the park. Mike's grinning and giggling and no matter how many death threats are tossed his way he can't seem to stop.

"Knock it off or I'm going to drop you on your ass!" Harvey is really annoyed, but Mike shoves his face against the man's shoulder and tries to stifle his laughter. "I'm never letting you outside the apartment again. You're officially brain damaged."

"I love you too, Harvey." And maybe it is the cold finally seeping into his head, but he just grins a little more as he feels Harvey's shoulders shift in a put upon sigh.

* * *

><p>All your reviews are awesome and keep me writing. Thank you! And to answer a question that has been asked. Harvey is a call guy, and he sleeps with whoever wants him, so he basically bisexual. Though I'm going to eventually make him Mike sexual. ;)<p> 


	4. I Don't Know Why I'm Scared

Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! Also just thought I'd throw this out here. This story is slash, or will be soon. I didn't put it in the summary cause I thought it was kinda obvious, but just making sure you guys understand that. ;) Also I do have a fic I've started in which Mike's a prostitute, it's not AU though and I'll post it here after I finish this monster. I seem to have a prostitution kink, then again these two make anything sexy so...

Disclaimer: Still don't own, still not rich. Nikki once again fixed all my tense issues. I'm not used to writing in the present tense, but my brain insisted on writing it this way. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It's another late night shift at the grocery for Mike. The same annoying elevator music they insist on pumping through the speakers is whining away as he absently flips a page of his book. He's brushing up on the new laws and cases that have come about since he passed the bar. Of course, he had promptly shredded his law degree and followed Trevor into a life of pot and beer, but he could still legally practice law. Being a lawyer or a paralegal would certainly pay the bills better than two or three minimum wage jobs. Besides, he is bound and determined to make Harvey give up his life as a high end hooker. After that, Mike will have to support them until he can get his roomy into a better line of work. Come to think of it, Harvey would probably make a better lawyer than Mike ever could. It has to be the slicked back hair and the 'I'm better than you could ever hope to be' air about him.<p>

Images of Harvey in a suit float through Mike's mind and he sighs and turns another page. He has an uncanny ability to remember everything he's ever read, but he doesn't think it's that weird. He's been able to do it all his life and it's not like he's going crazy. A handful of people know about it and beyond the initial awe, they treat him the same. Besides, the only time it really comes in handy is when he's reading orders at the restaurant or taking an exam. Well that and studying, too.

The jangling of the old fashioned cow bell over the door makes him look up. A younger looking man wearing a coat walks in and gives a nod of greeting. Mike nods back and glances over his shoulder at the other cashier on duty. Mary's a young teen, probably working her way through her freshman year in college, but she's a wiz when it comes to restocking and organizing. There's a night manager and a janitor on duty, but they're the only night employees. There's five customers, give or take, roaming around, so it's not busy or anything. Then again, it's barely even midnight.

What he doesn't expect is Mary's startled half-gasp, half-scream. Mike turns quickly to see an older man with sunglasses and a cap wielding a metal baseball bat at her. His voice is rough and low, but Mike doesn't need to hear the words to know what the man wants. They weren't exactly trained for this. Sure, places like this get robbed occasionally, and they're told what to do, but its different when there's an actual weapon waived at you. The man takes a threatening swing, and Mary is cowering away and appears too terrified to work the register. Mike's altruistic tendencies are going into over drive and anger is right behind them, fueling his stupidity and courage.

"Excuse me." He says calmly and quietly, hands raised before the man even whirls around, ready to cave his head in.

"Give me the money." The man is definitely under the influence of _something_, if his slurred speech is anything to go by.

"Yes sir." Mikes opens the drawer and curses the store for not having silent alarms. He hopes the manager has been alerted by someone and has called the cops. Gritting his teeth and trying to too cringe when the man waves his weapon around a bit more, Mike empties the till and even puts it into a bag for the man. The idea is to appease him so he doesn't hurt anyone, but keep him around so he gets caught. That notion goes out the window as soon as the man sneers and turns back to Mary, demanding more money.

Out of the corner of his eye, Mike sees the man in the black jacket moving closer. They lock eyes and nothing needs to be said. Mike will distract the man, and they'll take him down together. He slowly moves around the belt in front of the register as to not startle the man. He knows he's been spotted when the bat arches back, getting ready to swing. He leaps for the weapon and knocks the man to the floor, getting a whack on his shoulder for his troubles. The following moments are a blur of flailing limbs, screams and the sound of metal clattering to the floor. The next thing Mike knows, he's crouching on the balls of his feet with the right side of his face throbbing, and two cops wrenching the man's arms back to handcuff them.

Shocked at what he's done, Mike lurches to his feet and stumbles backward using one sleeve to wipe the corner of his mouth. His heart is beating about twice as fast as it should be, and his breath is coming in short gasps. He distantly wonders if he's having some sort of panic attack, but then Mary is clinging to him in a hug, desperate for reassurance.

"M-m-mike. I t-t-thought h-he was g-going to k-kill me." She sobs into his shirt.

"Don't worry, there's no way we would've let that happen." He wraps an arm around her, just about as shook up. Their manager comes striding onto the scene, and Mike sends him a well earned glare. Luis is about as spineless as they come, and pedophile creepy, and obviously cares more about his own safety than that of his employees. But since he's the one that apparently called the cops, Mike's willing to forgive him this once.

"Ross, Haverty. The cops want your statements and you'll be checked out by the paramedics after that. I want the both of you available for phone calls tomorrow, but you can leave after you've been cleared. There's no reason for you to stay; I doubt you'll be able to function anyway." Luis sneers, thumbing his nose.

Mike's mildly insulted by that last statement, but he certainly is at least a little shook up. So he guides Mary outside to where an ambulance is pulling up, and a cop approaches them. It's nearly one in the morning before the cops let them go and EMS tells them they have nothing more than a few bruises. The suspect doesn't quite get off so easy and has to go to the hospital for stitches, but Mike can't find it in himself to care.

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

Perhaps deciding to bike home was not one of his better ideas. Mike nearly hits two fire hydrants, and barely dodges a cab in time. His heart is still racing, though he can't figure out why. He's calm and collected, despite his balance issues. The only answer is that he must be in shock. He doesn't even notice his hands are shaking until he's climbing the stairs to his apartment. He stumbles and reaches for the railing and his hands is shaking hard enough that he misses and nearly whacks his head. The realization the he's most certainly _not_ fine seems to be all the catalyst he needs to break down completely. He drops his keys no less than four times before he can lurch into his apartment. He leans against the closed door, and the darkness inside only seems to freak him out more. He almost died… he could have _died_.

The shock and new flood of adrenaline leave his limbs heavy and numb. A litany of 'Oh my god' is on replay in his brain and it just won't stop. An embarrassing whimper escapes his lips and Mike can't help but think he's pathetic, letting something like a robbery with a baseball bat freak him out to this degree. He really wasn't in any danger, and yet the hysteria won't pay attention to his logic… He wants… no _needs_ Harvey right now. The comforting presence of someone familiar to remind him that he's not dead. Only Harvey probably won't be home till closer t to three, or whenever his customers are done with him.

That doesn't stop a soft, hoarse sound from escaping his throat. "Harvey?" It's more of a plea than anything, but there's a faint rustling from _somewhere_ and he calls out again. "_Harvey_!"

There must be something in his voice, because Harvey is suddenly there. Hair mused from sleep, and eyes wide in panic as he spots Mike huddled against the door. "What's wrong?"

His deep voice sends a shiver down Mike's spine, and he launches himself at his roommate. His hands desperately cling to Harvey's soft sleep shirt and he buries his face into the man's neck. He's shaking hard enough that there's no way to miss it and he's pretty sure he's babbling, but there's no stopping it until he calms down. There's warmth on his cheeks and as if he isn't embarrassed enough by his breakdown… Mike's sure he's actually crying.

After the initial shock, Harvey takes control and steers them to the couch. He pulls Mike down with him and sits there, not speaking, not trying false reassurances. He's just there and that's what Mike needs right now. He desperately clenches and unclenches his hands as the events of the night slam into his brain, and he knows he's never going to forget them. He's almost been caught by the cops while high before, but nearly being bludgeoned with a bat is sending him into a panic attack.

"Stop it and breathe." Harvey's command is sharp like a whip and Mike jumps. Yet like any other time the man orders him around in that tone, he can't help but obey.

Slowly, The shakes fade into tremors, and his breathing more or less returns to normal. Yet when Harvey makes to pull away, Mike lives up to the octopus metaphor his roommate's so fond of, and all but ends up in the man's lap.

"Hey, hey... I'm not going anywhere, just turning on the lamp."

A gold glow makes it through Mike's clenched eye lids, and he turns his face away. Gentle fingers tap his uninjured cheek. "C'mon kid, look at me."

"Not a kid." Mike mutters, but wipes his tears away and looks up at Harvey.

The man smiles gently before a dark look settles over his face. Fingers reach up to hover over what is going to be a nice bruise on the side of Mike's face. "What happened?" It no more than a low growl, but it doesn't faze Mike.

"You don't have to worry about it. The one on my shoulder hurts worse, but the paramedic said it wasn't that bad." Mike tilts his head at his roommate's seemingly odd behavior. However he quickly learns that admitting to more injuries is _not_ something you should do around Harvey Specter. He yelps as his jacket is stripped off, and the first three buttons on his shirt are undone before he can protest.

Warm, calloused fingers gently run along the dark purple bruise, and Mike watches their every move. Harvey clearing his throat has the young man focusing back on those angry brown eyes. "I'll ask you again. What happened?"

Flashes of a crazed old man swinging the bat, and Mary's terrified face, make his breath hitch, and the tremors intensify for a split second… a split second and that's all that had separated her, or any of them from-

"Mike! Focus on me! Tell. Me. What. Happened." Harvey is using that tone of voice that means if he doesn't get answers soon, some one's going to pay.

Mike's blue eyes lock onto his friend's face, and he blurts out a garbled explanation. "There was a man, and a bat, and he was going to hurt Mary. I gave him what he wanted but he still had that... thing, and then people helped and the cops were there, and I had to ride my bike home. Then I almost fell and I freaked out and… and… Harvey… I think I'm still freaking out." He's probably crushing his friend's ribs, but at this point he doesn't care. "I could have _died_, oh my god Harvey. _I could have died_!"

"Michael!" Harvey grabs Mike's face between his hands and that shuts him up. "What are you talking about? Did someone mug you? Or you know…" His voice takes on a dangerous edge. "Force you to do anything.

"What?" Mike reels backward, "No!" It's only then he realizes what he must look like with wide, watery eyes and a bruised cheek, not to mention the fact his shirt is open. Despite the fact the last one is wholly Harvey's fault, he quickly button's it back up and takes a breath. "Some guy tried to rob the store with a baseball bat. He went after Mary and she was terrified so I got his attention and gave him what I had in my register but he turned on Mary again and I couldn't let him hurt her and me and another guy jumped him and I think I got whacked around a little. I don't remember much until the cops were there and Mary was crying and there were so many questions… don't kill me?" The look on his roommate's face is murderous, and Mike really doesn't want to go from one attempted murder to another.

"You're quitting that job. I tried to tell you that it was a bad idea, but you wouldn't listen." The older man hisses, tightening his grip on Mike's shoulders and making him wince.

"Harvey... I'm not going to quit! I need the money and I'm not going to let something like this get the better of me. I'm going back, even if it's just to face my fears." The last part is no more than a whisper, and Mike is speaking with more bravado than he feels.

"You could've been killed Mike!" Harvey's poor choice of words make them both blanch and he's quick to apologize. "Sorry. I was just… concerned."

A smile slowly spreads across Mike's face. "You don't have to say it. I know what you mean."

Harvey gives him a pointed glare and gently pries his arms loose and stands. "Get that smart ass look off your face. Are you sure the paramedics didn't find any hidden brain injury?"

"I'm fine Harvey, nothing more than bumps and bruises." Mike keeps the 'and psychological trauma' bit to himself.

"Do you think you'll be able to fall asleep?" Harvey looks doubtful as he asks, and Mike's about to agree, but yawns instead.

It's like he's gone from zero to sixty and slammed on the brakes again. His mind is turning sluggish and Mike knows the adrenaline crash is coming. Yet the tremors are returning now that he can't hold onto Harvey, and he knows he won't be able to sleep in a bed by himself. After his parents were killed in the car crash, it took him months before he could sleep in his own bed again. This wasn't near as bad, but he recognizes the feeling. How sad was it that a grown man couldn't handle his emotions and needed a human teddy bear to fall asleep?

A blushed tinges his cheeks red, and Mike stares down at his twitching fingers. "I… I don't… I can't…"

Harvey sighs and moves to stand in front of his friend, "Spit it out."

"I can't sleep alone!" Mike covers his mouth and hangs his head. Shame is trying to bury him and he can't look his roommate in the eye.

"Come on. I think we both need sleep before we can deal with this properly." Harvey reaches down and hauls Mike to his feet. He turns the lamp off and tows him down the short hallway before shoving him into his room. "Change."

"Harvey what-?"

"Change now."

Muttering something about pushy roommates with a voyeurism kink, Mike quickly strips and pulls on a shirt. He stares at his friend in confusion, self conscious in a pair of boxers and a shirt. "Now what?"

"Follow me." Harvey walks across the hall and into his own bedroom.

Mike's left hovering in the doorway. "Um what-?"

An arm grabs him and tosses him down onto the bed before Harvey pulls the covers back and slides in. "We're not sleeping on that rock you call a mattress. Now shut up and get comfortable and more importantly... _s__leep_." The blond is already on his side and situated.

Mike blushes and scurries to get under the sheets, curling up on his side. "Whoa… your bed's so soft!" Embarrassment is temporarily forgotten as he all but melts into it. "So, how many people did you have to sleep with in order to- Ow!"

After giving Mike a swift elbow to the ribs, Harvey's arm returns to his side. "Sleep. I'll be here if you have a nightmare." His words aren't exactly reassuring, but Mike's been able to speak Harvey for a while now and the young man just grins.

"'Kay Harv." He settles down to try and sleep. Mike would be lying if he said he fell right to sleep. No, it takes him a good long while… actually, it takes Harvey getting fed up with Mike 'thinking too loudly' and basically spooning up behind him. As if that isn't going to fuel Mike's fantasies for the next few weeks…. Reguardless the familiar scent and body heat lulls him to sleep. Faint apparitions of nightmares, tickle his brain, but there's always a soft voice and soothing hand to chase them away and Mike somehow manages to sleep straight through the night and most of the morning. The bed is empty when he wakes up disoriented.

The night before comes flooding back as he shuffles to the bathroom to relieve himself and splash cold water on his face. The bruise on his cheek has darkened nicely and he winces when he prods at it. Groaning, he grinds his knuckles into his eyes and resists the urge to bang his head against the wall. Instead, he shuffles down the hall. Mike pulls up short when he sees Harvey calmly sitting at the dining room table reading the paper. He knows this is one of those self defining moments, where he decides whether to live his life in fear or not. Well, it feels like it anyway. Honestly, he doesn't give a shit, and he's still feeling a bit awkward about having shared personal bed space with Harvey and, you know, _not_ doing _it_. Instead, he pads over and sits down, grabs the sports section, and settles in. It'll be weeks before he's completely over the incident, but Mike's getting the feeling he'll make it through just fine. Harvey won't settle for anything less.

* * *

><p>Each chapter keeps getting longer... Anyway, you all got a taste of some angst and Harvey and Mike in bed together. The real plot will really get going in the next few chapters I hope. Don't worry the angst is coming! Please R&amp;R<p> 


	5. I've Been Here Before

Sorry about the delay in this you guys, but between work and school this past week has been a mess. Hopefully I should be back on schedule with writing and posting and we're getting into the plotty goodness! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It's nearly lunch time, two weeks later, when Mike pokes his head into Harvey's bedroom and peers at the lump in the middle of the mattress. "Don't sleep all day. I made lunch and put it in the fridge; please eat before you leave. See you when I get back."<p>

He waits long enough for Harvey to make a non committal sound and roll over. "Alright then, be good, and don't do anything I would do."

Mike slips on his coat and walks out the door. The bike ride to the diner is a cold one, and his breath hangs in the air long after he zips past. It's a hell of a freezing winter and he has little doubt they're going to set a new record one way or another. Swinging around a corner, he eases to a stop outside a familiar diner. It's an old relic from when he and Trevor were in college together. It's where they met Jenny, and where Mike had taken Rachel after her first bad break up. Somehow, he never ends up here for a good reason, and it has since become the communal place to meet when something deep and heavy needs to be discussed.

Mike braces the kickstand and whips his helmet off. After fastening the bike lock, he muses down his hair and stares through the large front window. Rachel is already waiting and waves, and he raises his hand to wave back. His following sigh hangs heavy in the airs and twists around in the currents of people passing him by. Stepping through the throng, Mike opens the door and makes his way toward Rachel. A faint jangle from the bell above to door barely makes him flinch and normally, he would be proud. Today's not a good day for him though. The cracked red vinyl of the seat is uncomfortable but familiar as he slides into a booth. "Hey." They haven't even started talking yet and he's _this_ close to cracking open and spilling everything out on the chipped Formica.

"Hey yourself." Rachel gives him a small, reassuring smile and grabs one of his hands on the table to give it a squeeze. The waitress comes over to take their drink orders, and floats off to another table, not lingering longer than she has to. Mike and Rachel make idle chatter over tea and coffee until light, barely perceptible, snow begins drifting down outside. "Mike… we both know you didn't ask to meet here just to hear my voice. What's wrong?"

"It's Harvey." Mike's voice is low and flaky, and he doesn't meet his friend's eyes. There's little doubt she already knew exactly who he was here because of.

"Of course it's Harvey; what's he done now?" Rachel's voice is sharp, displaying her anger at the man that has caused Mike so much grief.

"He hasn't done anything per se…" Mike looks up and clenches the warm coffee mug between his hands. "It's just… he's getting more distant, Rachel. And I don't know why."

"You mean he's being Harvey Asshole Extraordinaire." Rachel replies flatly.

Shaking his head, Mike closes his eyes and sighs. "No, it's different than that. He really was an asshole when I first moved in, but that was all just an act that he put up around me. Once I got through that, he was more… his normal self around me. But… that's changed. For the last few weeks he's walled me off. He won't really let me touch him, he doesn't smile, and he basically sleeps all day and gets up to go have paid sex with strangers. I miss him Rachel."

Mike knows he should probably be embarrassed at how needy and earnest he sounds. But he's kept these thoughts rolling around in his mind long enough, and he's about ready to split open and bleed out right here.

"Oh Mike," Rachel's tone is soft as she reaches over to pat his cheek gently. "You have it bad, don't you."

"I… I love him, and I can never have him." Mike's voice cracks. "But I can live with that, I just… I can't be without him, and I'm afraid he's going to leave me Rach. He's going to be right beside me, and I'm not going to know the man he's become." He shakes his head back and forth slowly, hypnotically. It's almost like he's trying to convince himself this reality isn't real.

"Then there's only one thing to do." Rachel kicks him sharply in the shins and stares at him with grim determination. "You have to _fix this_."

"And just how do you suppose I do that?" Mike snaps, rubbing his injured leg. "Suddenly not have feelings for him? Or better yet, walk up to him, spill my guts, and get the rejection out of the way and totally send it all down the toilet?"

"Not that kind of fixing it." She pauses to sip her tea. "You need to find out what's making him act the way he is, and then remind him just why you're so much better as a lover than just a plain old roommate."

Mike leans forward, across the table. His emotions are still a tangled mess, but he can see a light. If Rachel can come up with an idea, there may be hope yet. "How can I do either of those things? I don't know what's making him upset."

Rachel tries to kick him again. "Then talk it out with me, stupid. Obviously his behavior is setting off warning bells in that thick skull of yours. Why? When does he really act this way? What is exactly making you so scared for him?"

Mike blinks; talking about it with someone has never really occurred to him. His memory doesn't make his brain a cluttered mess, but when he remembers everything, picking out the important details can be a little tricky. "Well, it's really bad when he comes home in the mornings. After he's been with a client. Harvey is either tight lipped or overly affectionate. I used to chalk it up to left over hormones or something, but now I'm not so sure."

"Does it matter what day, or time, he comes home when he seems overly upset?" Rachel's now leaning forward, a thoughtful look settling on her face.

"Well it varies, but every Tuesday for sure. Oh and he's been showing up with these bruises. On his neck and arms, and they're not hickeys either." Mike's mind is kicking into overdrive as he pours over old memories.

"Are you sure they're not hickeys?" Rachel raises a brow.

"Yes, I know what a hickey is, and they usually look like they were made by fingers. I've always thought Harvey was coming home from spending the night with dudes, when I saw those. Come to think of it, that's when he's the most surely. He hate's not being in control and I bet they make him into a submissive. Guys that call for hookers usually are… not that women aren't control freaks… ow! Stop kicking me!" Mike jerks back and leans into the seat.

"There you go, you just need to find out who is hurting Harvey. It seems to me like he's trying to hide something from you. That's why he's pushing you away - if you're to close, you'll see what's wrong. Trust me, as a budding psychologist-slash-sociologist, he's showing signs of abuse." Rachel bites her lip and actually looks worried.

"So... what you're saying is Harvey is getting used by a client? Why wouldn't he just walk away? He's not stupid and I've seen him get himself out of awkward and impossible situations before." Mike shakes his head and switches his gaze to the window. It's snowing a little harder and he shivers involuntarily.

"What if he has a gun to his head? Not literally but figuratively." Rachel quickly amends at Mike's horrified look.

"What's something Harvey would want to protect? You know how heartless he acts. No one would be able to find his weakness by just looking at him." Mike rubs his face, the horror of what his roommate could be going through roaring in his ears.

"I don't know Harvey like you do, so I don't know. But is there someone else you can talk to? Someone that could get you a name?" Rachel shifts uneasily in her seat as she sees a light bulb go off in Mike's mind. "You're not going to do anything crazy are you? Mike, you need to be careful. No crazy schemes okay? They never work out."

"Who, me? Of course not. Careful is my middle name." Mike snorts and looks thoroughly unconvincing.

"Look, just don't go it alone. You should really talk to Harvey about all of this instead of going behind his back." Rachel gets Mike to look her in the eye.

He just snorts and looks away, sitting back and crossing his arms. "He'd just tell me to drop it and that it wasn't my problem. Worst of all, it'd make him wall me out completely. I can't do that Rach. I'll be careful though, alright? I'm just finding out some info; I'm not killing anybody." Hope blossoms in his chest for the first time in a long time, and he grins. Maybe everything _is_ fixable, and all he has to do is get to the root of the problem and get rid of it. With Harvey, Mike doubts that it'll be easy, since the man is a walking enigma. That doesn't deter him though; Harvey is his friend, the closest thing he has to family anymore, and he's even willing to die for the older man.

Sliding out of the booth, Mike lays down more than enough to cover his drink. "Thanks Rach." He leans down to give her a kiss on the cheek. There's determination in his footsteps as he heads out into the freezing New York lunch rush.

Mike's always been a talented multi-tasker, and by the time he gets back to the apartment, he has three calls under his belt. A plan has started to form, and he's got a meeting with the key part of it tomorrow night. He knows Harvey's not going to like what he's doing, but that's perfectly fine. He's not going to find out as long as Mike has something to say about it.

There's a lopsided smile on his face as Mike charges up the steps and into their apartment. Harvey's leaning against the counter eating, and does little other than raise an eyebrow at his roommate's behavior. Mike drops his messenger bag and keys before swaggering up to his friend.

"Did you get hit by a car on your way home?" Harvey narrows his eyes warily as Mike gets a glint in his eye. "What're you…"

Mike crouches and wraps his arms around Harvey's torso so he can bury his face in the others chest. He does his best to ignore the way the man stiffens at the contact; Mike's determined to change all that, and he doesn't let go. "If you don't hug me back, you're going to wake up to a bucket of frogs in your bed." He growls lowly. It's an empty threat… mostly, but Harvey doesn't need to know that.

"If I wake up nose to nose with an amphibian, you'll be the one paying for it." Harvey growls, but he obediently brings his arms up around his roommate. "Okay, you got your touchy-feely moment. Now let go."

"Nope. Not until you start acting like the grumpy, but caring guy I know, and not this cold hearted bastard you've become." Mike turns his words into a somewhat hysteric wail, to make it into a joke, but he really means them.

Harvey's hands flex on his shoulders, and for a second, Mike believes he's going to forcefully pry him off. Instead, they still and the ribs Mike's clinging to heave in a sigh. "You're a goof." Harvey tries to sound truly irritated, but there's amusement there too and Mike considers that a win. More so when his friend's shoulders relax a little.

"That's why I'm here! You'd be leading a poor, lonely, and boring existence without my special brand of entertainment." Mike looks up at him with goofy smile.

"You're special alright." Harvey replies dryly, flicking the others forehead. "Special Ed."

"That hurts man." Mike lets go and steps back to pout. "I've got an IQ off the charts."

"The bottom of the charts." Harvey says, bemused.

The microwave beeps shrilly behind them, but neither pays attention. Mike is contemplating his next move when he sees the corner of Harvey's eyes twitch upward. He blinks and narrows his eyes in a thoughtful way. "I get to pick what we're watching!" Spinning on his heel, the young man makes a move for the living room.

Harvey hooks an ankle with his foot and sends Mike stumbling. "I'm not watching that educational crap you find so entertaining." As usual, the man moves with confidence and skill and has his plate out of the microwave and is passing Mike before he can do anything.

"It's not crap! Besides, you so love it when I spout of random facts I get from these shows. Don't think I don't see you smile when I do." Mike ignores Harvey's eye roll and opens the freezer for the tub of cookie dough ice cream inside. It's no use fighting the man over the remote; he'd just let Harvey win right now anyway. Mike flops down, eyeing the show his roommate's turned on with disdain.

"It's not even hot outside and you're eating that?" Harvey pauses, fork half way to his mouth, and glares at the heart attack inducing dairy treat.

"Don't even go there. I have to spend my nights cooking up the stuff you're eating. I'm sorry if I don't want to spend my days eating it too." Mike snorts, settles into the cushions, and crosses his ankles on the coffee table. Before he knows it, a forkful of rice and Asian vegetables are contaminating his treat. "What was that for?" He stares at it for a moment before glaring at his friend.

Harvey is totally unapologetic, and calmly chews and swallows before speaking. "It's actually very good and it's not fair if I don't share." He ends that statement with a meaningful look.

Mike hunches over _his_ ice cream and all but growls. "This is mine. Get up off your lazy ass and get your own. Man... it's all contaminated now, you bastard." His face falls as he stares mournfully at it.

"Stop looking like a kicked puppy. I'm sure you'll be able to overcome this horrible tragedy." Harvey rolls his eyes, but he's grinning around his next forkful.

Mike settles back into the cushions again and chalks the smile up as a win. He's more determined than ever to fix whatever is wrong with Harvey - he owes him that much.

* * *

><p>Your reviews are love! And trust me there's plenty of angst and plot to come so hang on! Oh and Donna's finally in the next chap. ;)<p> 


End file.
